La muerte de Sai
by RukiaU
Summary: Nunca interrumpas a un Uchiha en pleno entrenamiento [narusasu, lemon]


**RESUMEN:** Nunca interrumpas a un Uchiha en pleno "entrenamiento" narusasu, lemon

**AVISO: **Narusasu!!! (¿xq escribo narusasu si amo el sasunaru?) Mi primer lemon, y además desde el POV de Sai (Sai es raro XD), así que no me odiéis si es horrible. Amenazas de muerte sí, las admito, pero odio en silencio no. No expresar las emociones negativas predispone al cáncer.

Ah, y muere un personaje, pero no descubriréis quién hasta el final XD

**N/A: **Podría decirse que ésto es una continuación de "El lazo" (después de que Naruto desenvolviera XDD) xo se puede leer solo tb.

Allá vamos... dejad reviews!!! ;-)

* * *

**La muerte de Sai**

Sai recorría aburrido los límites del campo de entrenamiento.

Se suponía que debía estar entrenando con los miembros del antiguo equipo 7, pero Kakashi estaba tan absorto con uno de sus libros que había pasado por delante suyo sin ni siquiera verlo, Sasuke y Naruto no habían aparecido, y Sakura estaba de mal humor. Cuando Sai le había preguntado si su estado se debía al síndrome premenstrual, la joven lo había atacado de una manera lo suficientemente violenta como para que él decidiera continuar con su búsqueda de la comprensión de las relaciones humanas por sí solo, al menos por ese día.

Uno de los mayores misterios con los que se había enfrentado era el de Sasuke y Naruto.

Desde que el Uchiha había vuelto, el comportamiento de sus otros compañeros de equipo había cambiado drásticamente; Sakura no hacía más que perseguir a Sasuke y ponerle ojos de carnero degollado, Naruto buscaba cualquier excusa para lanzarse sobre él - según Naruto, para luchar- y Sasuke parecía hacer verdaderos esfuerzos por ignorarlos a ambos. Cuando habló con Kakashi acerca del asunto, éste le comentó algo incomprensible sobre el exceso de hormonas de Naruto y Sakura, habló largamente sobre las abejas y las flores - Sai nunca volvería a mirar un panal de la misma manera- , y al final acabó diciéndole que Sasuke seguramente era frígido. Sai se mostró completamente de acuerdo. Significara lo que significara eso, era una palabra que parecía irle bien al Uchiha.

Le hubiera gustado enterarse de lo que Kakashi le había intentado explicar, pero, desde su humilde opinión, lo único que los otros necesitaban era sexo. Estaba seguro de haber leido algo así en un libro.

Sai no acababa de comprender tal falta de comunicación.

Justo en ese momento, un ruido que provenía del interior del bosque lo sobresaltó. Hubiera pasado de largo, pero entonces oyó un gemido y, a pesar de que era muy posible que sólo se tratara de Kakashi con uno de sus libros - y para Sai había sido suficiente enfrentarse con dicha visión_ tres veces _-, no pudo resistir el impulso de investigar. Después de todo, nunca aprendería nada sobre las emociones humanas si no corría riesgos.

Al adentrarse en el bosque, siguiendo los tenues sonidos que llegaban hasta sus oídos, se dio cuenta de que algo morado colgaba de un árbol cercano. Quizás Sasuke se había dado cuenta de una vez de lo raro que resultaba ese lazo y había decidido librarse de él. O quizás se tratara de alguna chica... no, no era posible. Si hubiera sido Sakura la que hubiera conseguido quitárselo, el lazo no estaría ahí tirado, sino enmarcado y colgado sobre la cabecera de su cama.

Debía haber alguna otra explicación, y Sai iba a descubrirla.

Finalmente, en un pequeño claro a varias decenas de metros del camino, encontró lo que estaba buscando.

Vaya.

Entre lo que parecían los restos de la ropa de Sasuke, se encontraba tendido el propio Sasuke completamente desnudo, debajo de quien, a juzgar por el pelo rubio y el color naranja del pantalón - la única prenda de ropa que le quedaba encima - debía de ser Naruto. Éste estaba sentado sobre los muslos del Uchiha, y en ese momento estaba inclinándose hacia delante para hundir la cara en el cuello de su amigo. Sasuke tenía los ojos cerrados y abrazaba la espalda desnuda de Naruto con fuerza mientras Sai los contemplaba con una ligera - pero muy muy ligera - expresión de incredulidad en el rostro.

Creía que Sakura siempre decía que Naruto y Sasuke eran como hermanos. O él estaba un poco equivocado en lo que a relaciones fraternales se refería, o sus compañeros tenían una curiosa manera de terminar los combates.

Al menos tendría la oportunidad de satisfacer su curiosidad sobre el asunto de los lazos entre los dos chicos, ya que ninguno de los otros se había percatado de su presencia, así que se ocultó detrás de unos tupidos arbustos cuya posición le permitía contemplar la escena con pocas posibilidades de ser visto.

Al ver que uno de los jirones de la ropa de Sasuke había ido a parar hasta su nuevo escondite, no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué Naruto seguía vivo todavía, teniendo en cuenta lo que habría tenido que hacer para que Sasuke acabara en tal estado. Quizás el Uchiha estuviera aprovechando la situación para revivir su clan, pero si era así Sai tendría que explicarle que había varias razones biológicas por las que era poco probable que la situación actual llevara a la creación de un bebé. Sabía que los demás no daban mucha importancia a la biología, pero Sai era un chico bien informado.

Al volver a mirarlos, no pudo evitar pensar en la cara de los demás si se enteraran de lo que estaba pasando. Hasta él sabía que algo así conseguiría hacer levantar a Kakashi la vista de su libro.

Vaya, de nuevo.

Así que a eso era a lo que todos se referían cuando hablaban de los lazos entre Sasuke y Naruto. Nunca lo habría imaginado. Bueno, en cierto sentido sí lo había imaginado, pero creía que sólo se debía a la influencia de Kakashi. Además, nunca había tenido el material adecuado para poder visualizar ese tipo de escena con claridad.

En ese momento, Naruto, ayudado por Sasuke, se estaba deshaciendo de su pantalón, que fue arrojado sobre la camiseta y la bolsa de las armas de Naruto, colocadas unos metros más allá, en dirección contraria a donde se encontraba Sai.

Naruto se levantó, separó las piernas de Sasuke y se arrodilló entre ellas. Sasuke y él comenzaron a besarse de nuevo, mientras Naruto hacía algo que Sai no podía ver bien entre las piernas de Sasuke. Cuando éste se estremeció visiblemente, y Sai finalmente siguió la dirección de la mano de Naruto, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Kakashi no había hablado de nada de eso cuando mencionó a las abejas. Tras un rato, durante el cual lo único que rompió el silencio fue algún ocasional gemido de Sasuke, Naruto se levantó y se dirigió al lugar donde había arrojado sus ropas, seguramente para buscar algo.

Cuando vio a Naruto de pie, Sai no pudo dejar de fijarse en el extraño estado en que se encontraba su pene. Pene. Le gustaba esa palabra. El de Naruto, por cierto, siempre había dejado bastante que desear en lo que a tamaño se refería - no es que Sai estuviera particularmente interesado en el tema, pero había quedado patente varias veces cuando se bañaban al aire libre durante las misiones- , aunque en ese momento no podría decirse lo mismo. Al mirar de nuevo a Sasuke se dio cuenta de que el suyo se encontraba en el mismo estado. Tendría que haberlo esperado. En el fondo, le aliviaba saber que _eso_ no era sólo una extraña enfermedad que atacaba a Kakashi en los momentos en que creía que nadie lo veía y podía sacar sus revistas.

Naruto volvió rápidamente junto a Sasuke, y éste alzo una ceja al ver el objeto que su amigo llevaba en la mano. A Sai le hubiera gustado saber qué era, aunque sabía que Sakura y Kakashi se lo explicarían todo en cuanto se lo contara.

- ¿Desde cuando tienes eso? - preguntó Sasuke. El otro titubeó antes de responder.

- Desde que volviste con.. con esa ropa - contestó Naruto, ruborizándose

- Dobe...

- ¡Teme¡Es tu culpa por vestir así!

- Ese sannin ha sido una mala influencia para ti

- Si tú no te hubieras marchado con el otro sannin, nadie más habría sido una mala influencia para mí

- Pero entonces no hubiera vuelto con_ esa _ropa, y esto no estaría pasando - dijo Sasuke, a punto de sonreír. Sai pensó que seguramente sería la frase más larga que había dicho nunca.

Naruto rompió a reír.

- Eso es lo que tú te crees - dijo, volviendo a su posición anterior y reclinándose sobre Sasuke, sujetando sus rodillas con las manos para separarlas aún más y besándolo provocativamente en el ombligo, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

- Naruto... - susurró Sasuke, observándolo con los ojos semicerrados, y Naruto asintió, se incorporó y manipulo el pequeño bote - o eso parecía desde la perspectiva de Sai - que había traido consigo para luego situar de nuevo una mano entre las piernas de Sasuke. Éste lo miraba muy serio, en silencio, aunque se mordía el labio inferior como si estuviera nervioso. Sai no creía haber visto nervioso al Uchiha en toda su vida, pero si iba a ocurrir lo que Sai creía que iba a ocurrir seguramente tenía razones para estarlo.

Cuando Naruto terminó con lo que estaba haciendo y colocó las dos manos a ambos lados de Sasuke, acercando sus cuerpos aún más, Sai se vio obligado a desplazarse y retorcer el cuello para poder observar mejor la escena. Finalmente encontró una postura satisfactoria, y esperó pacientemente mientras los dos chicos se miraban a los ojos y Sasuke asentía de manera casi imperceptible.

Un momento después, Naruto deslizó su pene - pene, pene, pene, canturreó Sai mentalmente con una pequeña sonrisa - entre las nalgas de Sasuke.

Sai asomó un poco más la cabeza sobre el arbusto para ver mejor.

La experiencia estaba resultando muy educativa.

Naruto se había introducido del todo dentro de Sasuke, y en aquel momento ambos estaban inmóviles, respirando entrecortadamente. Tras unos segundos, Sasuke abrió los ojos y movió ligeramente una rodilla para golpear el costado de Naruto. El gesto les hizo jadear a los dos, pero Naruto comprendió su significado e inmediatamente empezó a moverse, primero muy lentamente y luego cada vez más rápido, incrementando el ritmo poco a poco.

Sai inclinó la cabeza hacia la derecha para adquirir un mejor ángulo mientras los observaba con interés.

Parecía bastante doloroso, aunque por la cara de Sasuke podía deducir que él no lo estaba encontrando nada desagradable. Bueno, Sai siempre había creído que Sasuke tenía algo de masoquista.

Justo en ese instante Sasuke gritó, mientras inclinaba la espalda y la cabeza hacia atrás y cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Sai lo miró con preocupación. ¿Debería salir y preguntarle si se encontraba bien?

Al parecer Naruto también estabapreocupado, ya que se detuvo un momento, colocó la pierna izquierda de Sasuke sobre su hombro y varió ligeramente la posición en la que se encontraba, antes de introducirse de nuevo en el otro chico con fuerza.

Fuera lo que fuera lo que le ocurría a Sasuke, el remedio de Naruto no había surtido efecto, ya que ahora los gritos eran más seguidos, y en sus ojos había aparecido el color rojo del sharingan.

Entonces, Sai se dio cuenta de que después de todo había algo de coherencia en los gritos del Uchiha, e intentó descifrar lo que decían.

Ah. Así que quería _más_. Era otro rollo masoquista de esos.

Sai estaba aprendiendo mucho aquella tarde.

Sasuke bajó la rodilla del hombro de Naruto y le rodeó la cintura con ambas piernas, atrayéndolo más hacia sí, y atrapó un puñado de pelo rubio, obligando a Naruto a acercar la cabeza y besarlo.

Sai agradeció el silencio. Los... _comentarios _de Sasuke resultaban muy... _ilustrativos _acerca de lo que quería que Naruto hiciese, o mejor dicho cómo quería que lo hiciese, pero ya estaba algo cansado. Nunca creyó que oiría repetir el nombre de Naruto tantas veces en tan poco tiempo.

Lamentablemente la calma no duró mucho, pues de repente las bocas de los dos chicos se separaron sonoramente, y Naruto agachó la cabeza y mordió el hombro de Sasuke con fuerza, intentando ahogar sin éxito un gemido.

Los movimientos se hicieron más descoordinados, y los gritos de Sasuke se reanudaron, aunque las palabras de éste eran cada vez menos inteligibles. A este paso, Sai no sería capaz de desentrañar el asunto de los lazos entre los dos chicos, y ya estaba cansado de esperar a que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar, fuera lo que fuera. Si seguían así, pensó Sai, alguno de los dos acabaría sintiéndose verdaderamente mal. El color actual de la cara del Uchiha, habitualmente tan pálida, no era sano. Además Naruto estaba cada vez más _alterado_, y parecía que ni siquiera era capaz de escuchar lo que le decía Sasuke.

Sai decidió que tendría que hacer algo al respecto.

- Naruto¿es que no lo oyes¡Dice que lo hagas más fuerte!. ¡Vamos, Naruto!. ¡Más rápido!. ¡Dale a Sasuke lo que quiere! - gritó, mientras salía de su escondite y se acercaba a donde se encontraban los otros dos ninjas.

Naruto giró la cabeza y miró hacia arriba con los ojos como platos, mientras Sasuke daba un grito de sorpresa y lo apartaba de él de un empujón. Los dos chicos enrojecieron aún más si cabe, y Naruto intentó tapar su desnudez con los jirones de la ropa de Sasuke, mientras éste, aún de espaldas al suelo y con las piernas abiertas, jadeaba y observaba a Sai con odio asesino. Sai le devolvió la mirada ligeramente incómodo.

No era justo que lo mirara así. Él sólo había querido ayudar.

Además¿porqué habían parado? Creía que él había dicho que hicieran precisamente lo contrario. ¿Por qué Sasuke lo miraba tan fijamente? Cuando Naruto empezó a balbucear algo sobre un entrenamiento y Sasuke le dijo que se callara y que seguirían _entrenando_ en un segundo, Sai frunció el ceño, intentando comprender lo que ocurría.

Quizás le fueran a pedir que se uniera a ellos. Bueno, podría resultar interesante. Ambos parecían haberlo encontrado bastante divertido. Él no pensaba permitir a ninguno de los dos que le hicieran lo que Naruto estaba haciendo a Sasuke un momento antes, pero no le importaría continuar con lo que Naruto había dejado a medias.

Sai sonrió algo inseguro cuando vio que Sasuke se levantaba con esfuerzo del suelo, hacía un gesto con la mano a Naruto para indicarle que se quedara quieto, y se acercaba al lugar donde se encontraba amontonada la ropa de éste para rebuscar entre ella. "El Uchiha tiene un culo bonito", pensó, "aunque , creo que mañana le va a doler bastante". Absorto en sus pensamientos sobre el trasero de Sasuke, e intentando decidir si sería buena idea expresar dichos pensamientos en voz alta , no oyó cómo Naruto gritaba su nombre, ni vio la serie de shurikens que alguien acababa de lanzar hacia él con una puntería propia de un usuario del sharingan.

Así es como murió Sai.

Moraleja: nunca interrumpas a un Uchiha en pleno entrenamiento.

**Fin**

* * *

**N/A:** Sí, he matado a Sai. ¿A que no os lo esperábais? XDDD No lo compadezcáis. Murió mirando el culo desnudo de Sasuke.

Tani me va a decir q soy una pervertida...

((aaaarg, no me gusta... no lo sé... xq Sai tuvo que interrumpir??XDD))

Reviews??


End file.
